Wasteland Clash
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: A struggling Courier in search of a purpose, a Wander afraid of the dangerous wasteland, and a Survivor wanting to find all that remains. Clash in a war that will change the wastelands forever.
1. The Silver Shroud (non canon)

AN: Reattempt at a Fallout story this time based on Fallout 4. In other good news finally got my hands on the damn game. Anyways this story will be more humorous and light hearted. Enjoy I hope.

Diamond City

Nick along with a few guards surrounded the area it had been closed off once again for the fourth night in the row. Another murder by presumably the same person in the same fashion. "Another one?" "Yep." The guards observed the body cringing at the crime scene. "At least the guy keeps clean." From the back of the crowd emerged a man in field scribe armor pushed through. "The Mayor told me about what happened another murder in the same place a fourth time in a row." Both guards turned glaring at the Survivor. "What're you getting at?" "I dunno something is going on this person wants to be noticed." Glenn approached the body in it's frozen state. "He wouldn't murder people in the same area, at the same time and four nights in a row. If he didn't want to be noticed." Nick cupped his chin knowing that Glenn was onto something. "So what's your next move how are you going to solve this case?" Glenn smirked slightly laughing. "I'm not going to solve it I'm just a wanderer." Nick turned his back facing the guards. "We'll he was very-" "But I'll solve this case." Nick and the guards jumped in surprise. "Silver shroud!" The group shouted. "Yes it is I the Silver shroud here to solve this case. I've been observing you all for quite some time." Glenn put on the raspiest voice possibly through the bandana. "Then why are you here Mr. Shroud?" "I'd like to make a proposal if me and you Mr. Valentine combine force we can solve this case." Glenn entered a coughing fit. "So whattya say Valentine?" Nick shook Shroud's hand even though the Silver Shroud was known for the immense amount of collateral damage he was a good detective. "I'll head back to my house and get a good friend on the case. Meet me outside my place at night whenever...you can." Just as quickly he came he was gone. "Tell everyone to stay in their homes and make sure no one gets over that tape." Nick took one last look at the victim frozen in place.

"Crime...crime never changes, for years people have been breaking the law cutting corners for quick cash or gain. Now that the bombs dropped that makes it easier to do so and easier to get away with it. For 200 years men, women, and children have been crying out for help but their pleas fell on deaf ears as the criminals took from them. But now those cries for help will not fade in the darkness. Because now I'm here to protect the public and stop crime in every way. No longer will the people of the Commonwealth's voices be silenced. We will declare in one voice that we will not go quietly into the night. We're gonna live on because tonight is our independence-"

"Hey get the fuck off my roof!" Glenn jumped off the roof landing on a pile of garbage. "The Shroud needs back up." He mutters to himself dodging double barrel shots.

The Shroud's HQ outside Diamond city

"Anyway Atomboy-" "Stop calling me that!" MacCready shouted at the top of his lungs. "C'mon man you're my sidekick we're roleplaying!" Glenn complained. "I'm confused on how you managed to get a wife and keep her long enough to have a child." "Dick move MacCready." A knock was at the door and both men put their disguises back on as Nate approached the door. "Wh-who is it." He spoke in his normal voice but corrected himself mid sentence. "It's me Nick and my friend Piper." Glenn looked out through the peep hole making sure Nick was telling the truth. "How'd you find our secret hideout are you that good of a detective?" Nick was silent for a bit but just let it out. "We were walking by and noticed you "secret base" right outside Diamond City." Glenn swore under his breath. "Come in." He undid all the locks all twenty of them letting them inside. "Alright come inside we need to talk business." They entered and saw Glenn's signature red flight helmet he quickly swatted it off the table. "So Shroud I came up with some clues this person has left a calling card and note." He handed the card and note to Shroud. "You know where to find me." The note was rather vague when looking at the calling card it was a Silver Shroud villian Ms. Chill. "Hmm...Chill she started out in a dangerous area and was in love with a doctor then when the Silver Shroud fought a villan. He indirectly killed him and she got angry...oh shit." Chill was after the Shroud for revenge. "Where do you think she's at?"

"Well if she's able to come to Diamond city at night I have two possible places Goodneighbor or the area around Combat zone." Those were the most reasonable spots since they were bad places. Before they could make a move there was a knock at the door. "What is it?" Another knock. "Damn it I swear if this is one of those bible salesmen I'm gonna-" A DC guard was frozen with a note and calling card. "Goodneighbor or Combat zone take your pick." There was a big blue heart at the bottom whatever that meant. "Me and Atom boy will search the zone you two go to Goodneighbor and seek help from Hancock." Silver and Atom walked outside by the time the other two got outside they were gone.

Combat zone

The duo walked through a frozen path of death bodies of raiders, super mutants, and innocents were frozen in time. "Ohh Shroud finally we can meet face to face. I wish I could give you a better introduction to my winter wonderland. But you can find me in the zone hugs and kisses!" They were confused he thought she'd be more angry but she was unpredictable just like everything else. When they entered the duo almost slipped on ice they struggled to continue and was met with a certain sight. Nick and Piper were tied up onto a frozen pole and there stood Chill in the cage. Chill was in a blue radiation with the cryolator the same weapon he saw in Vault 111. "We finally meet now-" "Now I'm taking you in and freeing my friends." Shroud walked inside the ring Atom boy she took off her helmet and he was lost for words. "Uh...um I think we should-" Shroud was cut off by ice traveling up his body and stopped at his neck. "Sorry Shroud but I can't have you take me in all the effort I put into getting you here would be meaning less." He couldn't help but stare at the extremely beautiful woman this made his job extremely hard but not as hard as... "Shroud!" Atom boy ran in but was frozen as well. "Well I guess you can just have your way with me." Chill smiled and began to push the block Shroud was in. "Is what I would say if I hadn't brought my utility belt." A ear bursting noise broke the ice and disoriented her Shroud pulled out a shock baton and struck her across the head. "Afrostolytes handle him!" Blue Assualtrons rushed in Shroud tossed a handful of bombs exploding and clouding the ring. The sound of clanking and robotic screams of pain when the smoke cleared there stood the Shroud. He pulled out a small pen emitting the same sound breaking out Atom boy. "Hmm looks like I'll need more heavy artillery." She hopped onto a platform that begana to float above the ring. "Now introducing the Cryoraytor." It was like an ice death cannon that could do plenty of damage.

"Okay Shroud have an ice day!" She blasted the cannon Shroud rolled out the way narrowly dodging the ice explosion small shards of ice rain down and hit them both. Shroud pulled out his machine gun and send a hail of fire onto the platform. "Damn it Shroud just stay there and take it like a man." Shroud dodged a beam and fired at the platform hitting the control console sparks flew from the console. "That's it!" She blasted at Shroud but Atom boy jumped in front of the blast. "No!" Shroud fired at the console he dodged another ice beam. "Ah! How about I flatten you." She attempted to hit him but he hopped inside they began to wrestle causing the platform to fly all around and eventually crash through the building into the neighboring building. Shroud woke up ontop of Chill he pulled out a pair of handcuffs causing her to jump. "Games over Chill you've caused enough trouble I'm taking you in." He put one of her hand in but stopped. "You know we can work something out Shroud." A lightbulb went off in his head although not the smartest guy common sense wise. "Like what Chill?" "You down for some you know." She gave a short whistle. "I always carry spare cuffs." Sometime later Shroud regrouped with the other three. "Where's Chill?" "Oh she uh...I let her go she had a change of heart." He fixed his hat and jacket Atom boy walked over and took a whiff of him. "Hey what's that smell?" "And what's that stain on your-" Smoke suddenly appeared and the Shroud was suddenly gone. "So what's up Macready?" "Nothin much you guys?" "Nothing much for either of us as well."

Diamond City

Glenn and Piper sat at a bar enjoying a lunch and coversation about Commonwealth politics and other things. "So got the next paper first print main story is the Silver Shroud." Glenn smiled slightly skimming through it reading the glowing praise Piper gave him. "Never knew you liked the Shroud?" Glenn asked flustering Piper. "Too be honest I always did comics and real life. Embarassing I know but the Shroud was my first crush but that's besides the point I like to think he gives people hope." He and her both laughed but their laughter was cut off by an explosion. "What's going on?" Piper asked a DC guard. "Mr. Lurk is attacking the city." She turned to see Glenn gone. "HAHAHAHAHA! How do you like me now? Charging me 120 caps for peice of shit pipe rifle." He swiped a trading shop completly and spewed poison. "Hey you dirty sea crab." He turned to see the Silver Shroud standing ontop a shop. "Shroud we finally meet." "I thought you'd know better than to show your ugly mug around here or anywhere else." Mr. Lurk chuckled and they entered a staredown yards away. "Let's finish this nemisis!" Mr. Lurk charged at him while the Shroud leapt into the air drawing his fist back slowly as he drew back his talon.

AN: The cut off was on purpose I got something planned for this story. It's going to be a 3, Vegas, and 4 crossover I know they take place in different time periods but whatever. Sorry if this chapter sucked as progressed I forgot all the jokes I planned. I shouldn't take Fallout breaks.


	2. Booker the Courier

AN: I wanna take this story into a new direction more serious. Anyways this particular chapter involves the ending to my last fallout fic. This is what the ending would be if it actually finished.

'I was told two things in life. Two things that I carried with me for my whole life that kept me from getting clapped. Morality is a construct and make sure you're always on the winning side.'

New Vegas

The Courier stood ontop a hill looking at the strip. 'Hadn't change much in three years." He contemplated returning or even if he could return after all he did run out on his friends leaving only a vague holotape behind. On his soul searching journey he wanted to know who he really was Courier Six the hyper-elite killer in the Enclave archives. Or Booker the loveable wanderer with a heart of gold as Arcade titled him to be. But he after three years of wandering the Midwest with Ed-e and all it had to offer he hadn't come to a conclusion. The fact he could figure out whether he was Booker or Courier Six ate away at him. Courier Six was a hyper-elite assassin who lives to hunt emotionless and unstoppable he grants no mercy. Booker was the name of his father and who he looked up to dispite his absence he was a kind hearted man that joined the NCR to help people. And Booker followed in his footsteps to and became an NCR ranger and was a spitting image of his father. But this gave him one more problem nothing to fight for. He conquered the worst of the wasteland leaving him nothing to fight, nothing to aspire to, nothing to live for. All he wanted was one final challenge someone equal to him. Although he killed Ulysses he didn't fight him they fought with each other but killed Ulysses out of mercy. Sadly for him Ulysses was equal in every category to him leaving the Courier hungry for a challenge. So he set out into the Midwest for something to fight while dealing with personal issues. He conquered every gang, beast, and terrain leaving him more unsatisfied. But he knew somewhere out there someone was as strong as if not stronger than him but only time could tell.

"You're back?" It sounded like more of a question Cass had this reoccurring dream of him coming back. When he disappeared the night of the celebration without telling anyone just leaving a holotape. "I can't believe it." He just stood there then leaned on the wall the sound of something dripping onto the hard wood floor was audible. "Where did you go? What happened? Why'd you go?" "Can't this wait after dinner I'm starving." They ate in complete silence the lights were on and she could see the wound on his side. "Well you want an explanation right?" "You know damn well I do! You were gone for three years everyone missed you!" He sighed which caused Cass to stop her from continuing on with her fit. "It's a long story Cass and just let me speak it's hard on me as well."

"I was searching for answers I wanted to know who I am really. When I confronted Ulysses something happened and I needed some space from everyone. So I traveled the Midwest in search of answers and a challenge. But I couldn't come to a conclusion I don't know who I really am."

"But the wound?" He grabbed Cass' bottle of hard booze finishing it in a few gulps. "I was grazed by a gauss round. I'm the ace you can't beat me right." He pulled out his ace of spades playing card it was stained in blood. "You're going to get yourself killed one day." "Sadly you're right Cass. I'm just waiting for it to happen I just want to meet my match. I want one last challenge and something to fight for." Cass grabbed his shoulder and took off his helmet. "Look at me! Do you hear what you're saying it's crazy. You want someone to kill you to furfill some sick fantasy is fucking insane. The fact you'd throw everything that we have away is insane!" "Cass you don't under-" "You probably plan on walking out on us again well think again. Because if you do what we have is gone." Cass stormed off and slammed the door to her room. "So much for the luckiest man in the waste." He joked to himself and walked out into the strip.

"What! You returned!" Arcade gave his best friend a bear hug squeezing as tight as he could. "Missed you bro." The Courier hugged back. "Book you're alive and well this is great news" "I need your help." Arcade put on a more serious expression but still very happy inside. "Yeah what is it?" "Cass is upset I don't know how to fix this." Arcade wasn't ready for this he wasn't good at giving relationship advice let alone Cass advice. With Arcade and him tied for smartest person in the wasteland he'd think the Courier would figure this out on his own. "Well your relationship is pretty toxic." Arcade was right and he didn't try to deny it for a second they constantly argued constantly at each other's throat. "But Cass tends to be quite...risqué so you know." Arcade we suggesting he and her have sex if he was looking for a challenge in the bed room than he'd bed her a lot sooner. "You think that could work?" Arcade nodded however the Courier was still skeptical. "Why not a simple apology?" "Go get em tiger!"

He opened the door to Cass' room she hadn't changed out of her clothes yet just passed out. He rubbed her shoulder just to make sure she was alive. "Oh you're back." He nodded taking off his helmet. "Yep I can't leave you like this, you're my girl Cass." "Yeah I apologize for earlier I was a bit of an ass. I know I can be a lot to handle with my attitude. I'm surprised you hadn't left me yet." He laughed a little bit. "Cass if I love you too much to leave you over something so little. I was really the asshole for know on no more secrets." He began to strip his weapons off the NCR ranger armor he wore. "What are you doing Boo-" She was caught of guard by his finger on her lips. "I want to make things right again. So let me take over this once." She nodded pulling him by his red scarf into her lips. "Booker don't you every say some shit like that again." Before they could continue sounds of commotion prevented them. "Hells going on?" The two rushed outside seeing members of the NCR. " Six we've come on behalf of General Moore to give you one last mission." Booker crossed his arms and scuffed. "General Moore...lots happened in three years what is it anyway?" A soldier handed him a folder contain the details of the mission. "You and you're group will head to te Hoover Dam. You'll meet up with a second team once you meet up with them you'll be tasked with taking out one target he's armed and rallied troops behind him.

"When's the flight?" "In a few hours so get your people and whatever you need sir!" The soldier saluted and left Booker had a few calls to make. "You could've told us sooner." Boone complained.

"I just found out." Booker retorted.

"We couldn't even catch up first." Veronica also complained.

"I know this is very sudden but just work with me here." He tried to settle everyone down but it was no use.

"They do have a point." Raul chimed in joining Veronica and Boone.

"Guys before you start making judgements I advise you all to wait for our task." Arcade suggested and before an arguement could errupt the door opened.

"I'd like you all to meet your new team mates."

AN: Shorter than I'd like to be but its setting up the direction I'd like to head in. Also I'm going to change somethings around.


	3. First Conflicts

"Who the fuck are they?" Boone asked. "This is the Wanderer and his team you read the Wasteland Survival guide?" General Moore asked the Courier and a few others nodded. "Anyways you all will be flying to Boston we"ll give the target's location and we'll tell you what to say." Six nodded. "We leaving now?" "Yes pack up and we depart in a few."

Boston- Courier Six

"So kid what's up with you?" Brooker caught the younger boy by surprise. "I'm from DC you know and stuff." ""Rather vague from what I heard you can handle yourself in combat well." He cringed a bit. "Not really I usually have some sort of help with me but I can hold my own." "I understand you being born in a Vault you gotta get used to combat and all. But it's good I'll watch over you." "Ahem!" Cass had been right next to them listening the whole time. "Oh and this little ray of sunshine is my friend Cass she wanders the wastes leaving everywhere we go a radiating cesspool of happiness." "Fuck you." "You already did." Before the arguement could further escalate the Vertibirds began to land. "Alright people from the intel I was given they don't take too kindly to the Brotherhood so NCR troops on me." Rex followed the Courier along with the Wanderer, Boone, and Cass. "If only Dad could see this." "You think he'd be proud?" "Yeah we're trying to up hold a sense of government in the wasteland." Six smirked liked the Wanderer already he gave off a vibe but unsure what it was. "You gotta name it'll be awkward calling you the not so Lone Wanderer." "It's Martin I haven't told many people my name." "Well I can change that." Martin continued walking along until the Courier asked more questions. "You gotta any friends back the in the Capital waste?" "Some of them came with me but one special friend she's here her name's Sarah Lyons." "That's cool anywa- Rex. Rex!"

They approacherd a bridge with guard post it was visable from where he stood they were aiming at them. "Hey Command in case this goes south send in container DC-246." "The contents of the drop is unspecified it's against my or-" "Send in the drop." Moore ordered.

Sanctuary- Sole Survivor

"General!" Glenn moved from his workshop and ran to the entrance. "What's going on?" "We have visitors." Glenn moved through the crowd and in front seeing what was creating all the commotion. "So are you guys friendly?" Glenn asked holding a plasma rifle in an attempt to intimidate them.

"I've come on behalf of the Republic of Steel a unification of the NCR and Brotherhood. To make a long story short it's came to our attention that you detroyed the Brotherhood and you've killed NCR rangers. We aren't here to start a war the Republic just want to govern the wasteland. So what we're asking is very simple we want to establish our bases and police your Commenwealth."

What they asked was simple but they just unchained themselves from the opressive institute and Brotherhood. Why would they let someone do it again so the answer is very obvious. "Why would we let you govern us the Wasteland should decide it's own fate." This displeased the Courier greatly he knew some people can't and won't listen to reason. "We believe so as well, but we just want to make sure the inhabitants aren't at each other's throats." This didn't work the man was dead set on the absolute freedom of the wasteland. "Sir you've done a lot of wrong and this is the chance to undo all that I'm begging you sir take this chance. Don't do it for me but do it for the waste everywhere all we want is to rebuild the destroyed nation." "No!" "Alright sir we respect your decision if you do change your mind however we're taking residence near Goodneighbor." They all left and and everyone in Sanctuary went back to work.

Republic of Steel basecamp- Courier Six

It was already a bad day for Six it only got worse when Moore informed him some recruits got curious. And looked through his shipment and are trapped in the cages he rushed over to the recruits. He saw the recruits backed into a corner with three big deathclaws ready to kill and feast on their corpses. "Hey back down!" One deathclaw a glowing one roared at him. "Rads don't give me that shit!" Another a savage deathclaw growled at him as well crouching preparing to attack. "Wrecker don't you dare or I will fuck you up!" Then the last deathclaw the leader of the pack it resembled the glowing deathclaw except it had glowing fire like cracks. "Blaze don't call them off boy." It growled and roared but called them off and went into the cages. "What type of fucking deathclaws are those?" "These deathclaws were taken as eggs from here but were genetically modified into these. There twice as big, twice as strong, and twice as angry."

Republic of Steel basecamp- Lone Wanderer

Martin finally mustered the courage to approach Lyons and with a handful of flowers he walked to her tent. "Sarah you here? Sarah?" Martin saw a note on her bed he read the note which caused him to drop the flowers. He ran out the tent screaming for Moore and the Courier. "General Moore! General Moore!" Six and Moore were going over their next move but it got interrupted by Martin. "Moore! Lyons is leading a group of Brotherhood to attack the settlement!" "What!" Moore slammed her fist onto the table. "Six can you-" "No she won't listen to me but she will listen to him." "Alright I'll try and convince her."

Martin saw her and the other few popping stealth boys in the river. He got close to her she didn't notice he attempted to grab her but stepped on a branch. She turned and fired her laser rifle hitting a tree not only startling the other people on the team but the settlers. "Contacts!" The settlement was a lot more fortified than earlier Settlers got onto the guard post firing from the top. A paladin was hit dead center in the chest with a laser round Martin pulled him behind a tree. "I got stim...shit he's already dead." He picked up the paladin's assault rifle he didn't want to kill anyone but if he had to he would. "Elder Lyons there's too many of them!" Martin saw a red dot on her chest he rushed over and pushed her out of the way taking the shot. "Martin." He gripped his side blood pooling from his mouth. "Fallback!" Lyons lifted Martin and carried him in her arms as bullet and laser trailed behind them. Ontop the wall Glenn holstered his sniper rifle Preston approached him. "General what's our next course of action?" "We wait."


	4. Gathering forces

AN: The long awaited next chapter finally arrives while making this I got an awesome idea what if I did a Fallout: New Orleans story? Just tell me if I should and I'll try to continue this story as best as I can the writer's block hit me hard with this story.

After the conflict that happened the previous day much had gone down on the ROS' side of things. Moore and Lyons had a shouting contest that went on for days which effected army as a whole which divided the army as a whole on who's right. "Six what's your opinion on this?" He was put in a place worst than a nest of deathclaws two women arguing with each other. "I'm not here." Six began to leave the tent as the two women's volume began to raise he met up with Martin. "Hey kid, getting better?" "Yeah laser fire hurts like a...umm female dog." Six laughed at his mannerisms something about the boy and his personality drew him in. "What's our next plan of action?" "We want to avoid conflict as much as possible but since Lyons did what she did it's out of the window."

Sanctuary hills- Sole survivor

Glenn was stressed he'd been reviewing over battle strategies but none seemed to be to his liking. He'd grown tired of sitting around and waiting for their next move but they didn't have the man nor firepower. Glenn knocked the map off the table in a fit of rage he turned his head seeing all his companions looking at him. "What the hell are you guys doing get the fuck back to work!" They left Glenn by himself.

"We need help I don't want to do this but...fuck it!" He started to mess with the radio.

ROS base camp

"Our best bet is a is a full on attack with everything we have." Lyons doubled down on her decision. "Lyons the last thing we need is a massacre we should look for a more peaceful solution." Booker suggested. "We've tried that as well remember?" Booker almost gave up then he knew that this situation could be resolved peacefully but some people weren't willing to do it that way. "Moore you agree with me right?" The General was quiet for a while before she made her decision. "You both have a point it's best to find a non-violent solution but since Lyons pulled that stunt we have no choice but to fight." Booker was appalled by her. "Unbelievable." Booker stormed out of the tent Cass stood outside and grabbed onto his arm. "Cass." She knew he was angry they'd been together for so long she knew when he was angry and how dangerous could be when angered. "I need a minute." Booker grabbed a service rifle with a scope attached Cass knew what he could possibly do during his rage. "Hey you're Booker not Six." He snapped into realization tossing the rifle onto the ground. "Damn it!" Booker needed a drink or something to shoot everything was starting to boil up inside him at any moment he could possibly burst but as long as Cass was there she'd keep him from breaking. He was glad she was there for him when the Six side of his personality stared to take over the damage he could potentially cause was too high. He needed a walk and most of all he really needed to shoot something Booker grabbed the rifle and began to leave the base.

"Where ya goin?" Cass asked.

"On a walk." He reattached his scope.

I didn't take him long to find himself far from the base camp he ran into a few Gunners and Raiders but they proved to be more of a nuisance than an actual fight. Everything was fine till the sound of gunfire broke the silence it was times like this where he could have a quiet moment to himself. But in the wasteland there's no peace and quiet especially when you're trying to survive in the waste.

Unknown

"You want me to do what?" A masked man leaned into the radio.

"I need you on this one we're outnumbered, outgunned, and running out of time. You have the numbers we need your help on this one friend." Glenn pleaded with the man.

"Why should I right now me and my people are doing fine."

"Because if you don't help me the Brotherhood will figure out about you then they come into New Orleans and take your land. Your Raider gang vs a whole entire joint military force let's see how you do then."

"Look Glenn you're a good friend but I don't want to get my people wrapped up in this we just liberated ourselves from an oppressive government. I just wanna settle down with my gang and maybe even my girl, shit might even rob a bank or two but that's just for a rush."

"I know we all want to settle down but we can't the world we live in won't let us."

"Damn it Glenn, you got me I'm getting ready to go."

"Alright Frankie see ya."

Frank sighed deeply then began to fish through a duffle bag.

"What the hell did I get everyone into?"

He heard his door crack instinctively he aimed a black revolver at the door.

"Mon couer?" A soft heavily accented voice called out to him.

"Amelie I need you to gather the crew."

Amelie was a woman of African American decent she spoke with a Cajun accent her attire was odd. She wore a white and brown dress, a skull mask that covered down to her lips with decorative markings, she had a black top hat as well. Amelie had quite the reputation it was a rumor across the badlands that she was a witch and to say the rumor was completely false would be discrediting her. She had been captured by the Disciples New Orleans chapter and was help as a prisoner for four or five years then Franklin joined the Disciples and worked his way up the ladder. She saw an opportunity in him that'd help him get revenge on the disciples and guarantee her freedom entering a relationship with the Outsider Franklin. But that story has to wait for another time.

"We're heading out?"

"Yeah we're going to Boston."

Sanctuary Hills- Weeks later

Franklin and his crew stood a top a hill overlooking Sanctuary Hills.

"Well here we are boys." Franklin stated.

"Remember we're here to save out own hides." Amelie

"When can we kill?" Gear 4K a red assualtron with thick armor plating asked.

"I agree with the bolt bag." Spoke Rupert a Gatorclaw in leather armor.

"Shut it you two!" Rosa a Disciple snapped at them.

"This ain't no bank robbery or a coup boys...it's a war." Franklin stated once again.


End file.
